


【超蝙】有關腰痛

by Sayacat



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayacat/pseuds/Sayacat
Summary: 一個關於腰痛的故事





	

**Author's Note:**

> 繁體字注意

1.  
早上11點，Bruce被他的管家無情地喚醒，並叮囑他要趕上董事會議。當Bruce不情願地起床時，他覺得他的腰很痛，就像有針刺著每一條筋一樣。雖然習慣痛楚，但不代表著容忍，結果他找來了Alfred給他治療一下。  
  
2.  
在按摩床上，Bruce只好任由Alfred擺佈，不能反抗，這是個說教的好時機。  
「Bruce少爺，我知道我常常說關於『沒有Wayne的下一代表示擔心』的話題令你很在意，但是我不得不說你的年紀已經不適合放縱生活了。」  
結果招來一記白眼。  
「噢！我記起你對象的性別了，我的期待一樣會落空的。」  
「ALFRED！」  
  
3.  
治療後，還處於酸痛狀態的Wayne，順利出席了董事會。雖然會議中他的醒目外表及精彩言論獲得好評，但是當他要扶著腰站起離開時，每個人也擺出疑問的表情，有些女士還忍不住竊笑，這動作簡直像個孕婦一樣。  
  
4.  
回到辦公室時，將已震動了幾次的手機拿出來。顯示屏上出現了幾條訊息，其中一條令Bruce選擇無視。思考一會兒後，Bruce拿出了他的專屬筆電，並認真地輸入著甚麼。  
  
5.  
Batman 收到一則不太好的消息，有幾個罪犯從Arkham裡逃出來了。  
  
6.  
經過一輪的調查後，Batman規劃好作戰方案，也通知Alfred作後援準備，出發將罪犯一網打盡。  
  
7.  
打鬥是少不免的，Batman對自己體術方面充滿信心，除了腰部突然襲來的刺痛感覺之外，這令他的反應緩慢了一點，也差一點命送於Deadshot的槍口下。  
  
8.  
幸好有Alfred的支援，在Batman與最後一個罪犯一齊倒下時，他聽到蝙蝠戰機接近的聲音，還有在模糊的視線中看到一個藍紅的身影。  
  
9.  
Bruce再次醒來的時候已在熟悉的大床上，他身上的傷口已經包紮好了。守候在床邊的Alfred得知他醒來後，馬上為他的少爺作檢查。吃了兩片止痛劑後，Bruce操著沙啞的嗓音說︰「叫那個人進來。」  
  
10.  
「Bruce，很高興看到你醒來。」進來的人口上說著高興但臉上佈滿哀傷的表情，令人忍不住想抱緊著他，可惜Bruce辦不到。  
「Superman，我們需要談談。」Bruce試著用正式口吻說道。  
「好的。」Superman靜靜地飄到Bruce的床邊，等侍他的說話。  
「是Alfred叫你來的，對嗎？」鋼鐵英雄點了點頭。  
「那他跟你說了我今天的狀況嗎？」回答則是搖了搖頭。  
「唉……」Alfred不說就表明自己要親自解釋清楚了。  
「聽好了，Clark。相比與同年紀，我或許在身體機能上還是優秀的，不過我始終也老了，有些事情接受不到那麼多的折騰。」雖然Bruce不想承認自己老了，但是事實上他必需承認。今次的腰痛事件也間接造成了生命危險，不容忽視。  
「你指是昨晚的事？」聰明的小記者意識到是甚麼事情了。  
「對。」不想多說，只是想起昨晚與眼前的人所做的瘋狂行為，他已經想給自己一巴掌了。  
「噢，這真是……對不起。」小記者明顯對這個答案有點尷尬。  
「不用道歉，我也高估了自己的身體。」他也不應該答應Clark昨晚的要求，挑戰人體極限的姿勢的。  
「對此，我擬出了解決方案，希望你會接受。」Bruce抬頭望向Clark，他希望Clark會諒解或是接受他的現狀。  
「當然，我明白的。」Bruce對Clark毫不猶豫答應表示很高興。  
「很好，遲些我會傳給你。」看來在公司寫出來的東西不會白費了。  
  
11.  
又過了幾天，Bruce將方案傳給了Clark。為了日後能幸福交流，Bruce可是下了功夫寫的，希望Clark明白吧！

 

END……

  


1.  
早上11點，星球日報小記者Clark Kent帶著愉快的心情完成了Perry給他的其中一項工作。  
  
2.  
Clark在茶水間碰到Lois，閒聊了一下。  
「看你今天的心情，一定是昨晚遇上艷遇吧。」Lois的一句令小記者尷尬地推了推眼鏡。  
「噢！我們的小鎮男孩臉紅了，一定是個很火辣的晚上。」  
「LOIS！」  
  
3.  
回到坐位上，Clark拿出了手機，想了想還是傳了一條訊息出去，內容是關心對方的身體狀況。  
  
4.  
等了很久，對方沒有回應，他想對方應該在開重要會議了。沒有多想，Clark便繼續認真投入工作。  
  
5.  
星球日報收到一則消息，有幾個罪犯從哥譚的Arkham裡逃出來了。  
  
6.  
Clark知道今晚的哥譚義警將會很繁忙，他決定當工作完成後去哥譚一趟，就算那個人不喜歡。  
  
7.  
Clark的手機響了，一個陌生的電話號碼顯示在螢光幕上，他有一種不好的預感。  
  
8.  
看到倒在地上的Batman，超人心痛極了。他將黑暗騎士抱起，護在懷裡，然後陪著蝙蝠戰機飛回到玻璃屋裡去。在為Bruce施手術時，Alfred允許Clark留下來。Clark用了透視看了一下傷勢，雖然全部不是致命傷，但是幾處的骨折加上腿上的槍傷已令Clark眉頭緊皺，顯得憂傷。  
Alfred看了看Clark後，繼續縫合動作說︰「你也不要太難過，這些事我遇到過不少次了，難道我要每次擺出愁眉苦臉嗎？對著不顧自己後果，固執己見的少爺我也只能盡我所能配合他，適當時候勸阻他而已，好像今天這樣。」  
當Clark正想問今天發生甚麼事情時，Alfred只是說等Bruce醒來後親自解釋。  
  
9.  
聽到床上的人醒來時，Clark沒有第一時間衝進去，他知道Alfred會第一時間檢查他家少爺，而他只能在外面等著。當聽到Bruce操著沙啞的嗓音說要他進來時，他的心沉了下來。  
  
10.  
「Bruce，很高興看到你醒來。」進去時，看到包著繃帶的Bruce，Clark知道自己的臉看上去一點也不高興。  
「Superman，我們需要談談。」Bruce用著嚴肅口吻對他說，令Clark想起自己再一次得不到批准進入哥譚領域。  
「好的。」Superman靜靜地飄到Bruce的床邊，準備被罵。  
「是Alfred叫你來的，對嗎？」Bruce果然知道了，Clark誠實地點著頭。  
「那他跟你說了我今天的狀況嗎？」Clark搖了搖頭，就如Alfred之前說過的，他在等Bruce的親自解釋。  
「唉……」聽Bruce嘆了口氣，Clark突然有點緊張了。難道Bruce的身體真的出了甚麼狀況而難以啟齒？再用透視檢查了對方的身體，除了今天受的傷外，並無任何異常。  
「聽好了，Clark。相比與同年紀，我或許在身體機能上還是優秀的，不過我始終也老了，有些事情接受不到那麼多的折騰。」聽完後，Clark意識到是甚麼事情了。  
「你指是昨晚的事？」想起昨晚跟眼前的人要求做一個極難姿勢時，他應該考慮到對方的腰部承受力。  
「對。」簡單的一句令Clark完全感受到內疚感，今次的受傷事件可說是因他而起的。  
「噢，這真是……對不起。」不知從那兒開始道歉，是從昨晚偷偷潛入他房間開始？還是從脫光他的衣服開始？還是從準備來第二輪開始？  
「不用道歉，我也高估了自己的身體。」看到Bruce一副若有所思的樣子，難道他自責了？  
「對此，我擬出了解決方案，希望你會接受。」此時Bruce看他的眼神是如此堅定而美麗。  
「當然，我明白的。」無論方案是甚麼，只要能令Bruce不受到傷害就可以了。  
「很好，遲些我會傳給你。」看來Bruce放鬆了，Clark也很高興。  
  
11.  
又過了幾天，Clark收到了Bruce傳來的檔案。足足百幾頁關於他們現時能用到性愛姿勢分析，包括精密的數據資料及註解不得不令Clark佩服，他花了點時間細心閱讀，看到了一個令人興奮的發現，是有關太空無重狀態性愛，他得與 Bruce好好商量一下其可能性。

END


End file.
